All Tangled Up: Selected Scenes
by The Siege
Summary: Soo! I am absolutely IN LOVE with this cute movie! So, I will be writing out my fave scenes the way I feel they should be written. WARNING: MAY SUCK. SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED MOVIE, DO NOT READ. YET. :D RAPUNZELxFLYNN/EUGENE FOREVER
1. Note to All

Hi everyone! So, as I said in my horrible summary, I totally love "Tangled"! It is just TOO CUTE! :DDD So, I'm going to be writing out my favorite scenes the way I see 'em in my head. Sorry if it's not how you'd like it…but this is what I think they should be written as!

And yes, this is just a filler so I can think about what I'm gonna write. PEACE!

Oh, and thank you MUCHOS to all the reviewers for my Night World fanfic "Forever Soulmates" (esp. kinanbon x3)!

ASHxMARE FOREVERRR! AND RAPUNZELxFLYNN/EUGENE FOREVER TOO! :P

BTW, this story may suck. Extremely.

You have been warned.


	2. The Tower, The Closet, and The Crown

Alrighty, so my first written scene is finally up! Please enjoy! :P

Disclaimer: Tangled belongs to Disney! =]

* * *

"Alone at least," Flynn Rider sighed as he greedily reached into his satchel.

Suddenly, he stiffened and fell forward on his face. Standing behind him was a girl with a pan. Shrieking, she scrambled to hide behind a mannequin. When the man didn't get up, she cautiously crept forward, still hiding behind the dummy.

After deciding that he wasn't getting up, she stepped out and walked loser to him, holding her pan out in front of her. She poked his face with her pan, just to make sure he wouldn't get up. She cringed back, but he still didn't move.

Turning her head, she looked at a small green chameleon on the ground. He shrugged at her. She turned back and carefully used her pan to move the man's head so it lay on its side. She glanced at the chameleon again, and this time, the little creature scampered over to the frightening red drawing of a man with lots of pointy teeth. He turned red and held his claws up to his mouth, imitating the picture.

The girl flipped her pan around and poked the handle at the man's teeth. She lifted his lip and saw that his teeth were flat and no sharp, just like hers.

"Oh," she mumbled, relieved and ever more curious. She flipped the lock of hair away from his face, revealing his closed eye.

Sighing, she lowered her pan and leaned slowly closer with widening eyes.

All of a sudden, the man's eyes popped open and he gasped, "Huh?"

Impulsively, the girl whipped up her pan and smacked him hard, squeezing her eyes shut.

She wrapped her hair around the man's torso and, using all her strength, she dragged him to her closet. Panting, she let go of her hair and opened her closet. And then she proceeded to find a way to stuff the man in.

First, she slid him forward on his face, holding his legs up and bent behind him. But she only managed to push his head under her closet and slam his neck and back against the door. She slid down and fell onto the floor.

Next, she used her hair to throw him into the closet, and jumped down from above to pull her hair out. She yanked it as hard as she could.

It was stuck.

She contemplated ways to shove him in, as he lay unconscious on his back, in her closet, with his arms stretched and his feet sticking out unnaturally over the front of him.

She heaved him in, using her hands to push his chest back, and quickly shut the door, leaning back against it. She sucked in a breath and stepped away, brushing her hands together, thinking "A job well done!" But then she yelped as he fell out from the closet and crushed her.

She tried to ram him in with a broom. She rapidly shut the door, and looked at it satisfactorily. Then she noticed the four fingers sticking out from between the cracks. Horrified, she pushed them back in, one by one.

Success!

She dragged a chair over and stuffed it under her closet handles to keep it from opening.

She held her pan out in front of her body and stepped away, saying, "Okay, I've got a person in my closet."

"I've got a person in my closet," she repeated, looking at her mirror.

She looked at her reflection and announced in a disbelieving but triumphant voice, "I've got a person…in my _closet!_"

Chuckling, she brushed off her pan and flipped it up in the air, catching it expertly. "Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, Mother? Well," she twirled her pan on her finger, "tell that to my frying p – Ow!" She rubbed the spot on her head that her pan had hit.

Then she noticed that there was something on the ground behind her. She reached in and pulled out a circlet covered in beautiful, sparkling gems.

"Huh." She stuck her arm through it. It dangled limply as she looked at her green friend.

He shook his head.

She looked through it at him like a pair of glasses.

He shook his head.

Finally, she turned to look in the mirror as she gently placed the thing on her head, where it sat comfortably. She stared at herself as the chameleon's eyes widened dramatically at her beauty…and then he shook his head.

She barely noticed.

"Rapunzel!"

* * *

Okay, so maybe not that great but it's pretty hard to write the appropriate words for a movie. How do you describe EVERY LITTLE THING that plays out on their faces? But I tried. :D

Peace!

Write on. Read on. That's my motto. :D

* * *

© Copyright 2010 by The Siege :D


End file.
